


For the love of a mortal

by JadeMoon



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angels, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Humans, Love, Watching Someone Sleep, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeMoon/pseuds/JadeMoon
Summary: The angels are supposed to be above us, unmoved by emotion. But what if they aren't? How do you close a gap that separates you by the laws of a god...





	For the love of a mortal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wip. It may continue. It may just sit here. Either way, enjoy what you see.

Chelena considered herself a strong woman. Strong and resourceful. But it was getting to be too much. The job, the car, the lack of money, her continuous failures in relationships….everyone had a breaking point, and she was about to reach hers.

She shut the stall door in the ladies room sat on the edge of the toilet, put her head in her hands and tried to will back the tears. She only had a few minutes left on her break and she knew she needed to get her act together in order to finish out the day. Problem was, she didn't know if she could.

Chelena stifled the sobs and finally managed to choke back the tears. She dabbed her eyes with the cheap toilet paper, trying not to smudge her mascara and eyeliner. She took a few deep breaths and emerged from the stall. Looking in the mirror she could see that the stress of everything was starting to take its toll. The dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, the paleness of her skin…not even the makeup could hide these things. Chelena closed her eyes, took another deep breath, opened her eyes and headed back to work.

Managing to make it through the day without her boss jumping down her throat or making another lewd pass at her made Chelena feel a tad better. Not much, but anything was an improvement over how she had felt at lunch when her boss had flat out told her the only reason she'd gotten the job was because his son, the VP, liked her legs. Sexual harassment? Yes. Would she tell anyone? No. She couldn't afford to lose this job. The economy sucked, jobs were scarce and she was thankful for the meager salary they were paying her. 

She opened the door to the apartment and was surprised to hear both the TV and the radio were on. 

"James?" she called as she climbed the stairs. No answer.  
"James!" she yelled again louder this time. She heard movement and lowered voices. James wasn't alone. Chelena paused for a moment on the stairs, debating on whether she should take the last few steps up. Only a moment. She reached the landing, already knowing what was going on. She heard the bedroom door shut, more hushed voices from behind the door. Chelena dropped her bag on the floor and stormed towards the bedroom.  
"James! Open the goddamn door!" she yelled beginning to pound on the door.  
"I'm getting dressed," he snapped. Chelena heard more whispering. This infuriated her. She kicked off her heels, took a step back then kicked the door open. Inside the bedroom she shared with the man she thought she would marry stood her half naked fiancée James and still on the bed trying to pull her pants on was the little blonde tramp from next door.  
"Get the fuck out," she snarled, never taking her eyes from James.  
"Go on, Morgan, get –"  
"Both of you…GET THE FUCK OUT!" Chelena screamed grabbing the small glass globe James had given her and firing it at him. He ducked just in time and it shattered against the wall behind his head.  
"GET OUT!"  
James pulled the blonde whore off the bed and pulled her out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.  
"I'll be back for my stuff!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him.  
Chelena dropped to her knees and wept. 

 

He watched as this woman cried bitter tears. Watched as she wrapped her arms about herself trying desperately to regain her control. So much torment, so much pain in this young life. Strife…despair…anguish…and yet she continued on. Was there no happiness to be found for her? And now this latest indecency had been done to her…fool of a man. He felt his anger rise against this 'James' person and the need to avenge the tormented soul who wept before him. He fought this urge, suppressed it, but could not fight the urge to go to her, offer her the comfort she so desperately needed and desired now.  
"It is not your place to offer these things, my friend."  
"How can I stand by and watch as she suffers…alone…"  
"The same way you have done for all these many millennia, my friend."

 

Chelena woke up a little while later propped against the wall, arms still folded over her chest. Her neck was stiff and her eyes burned. She knew she'd cried herself to sleep. She hadn't done that since she was ten years old. A sob wracked her frame and she closed her eyes, making herself take slow, deep breaths. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was getting dark outside now. She looked over at the bed and felt a wave of nausea wash over her. The idea of burning the bed right now was very appealing. She sighed heavily, pulled herself up and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and as the water heated up and steam began to fill the room she shed her clothes. Then she stepped into the shower where she once again started to cry. Her heart ached, her head pounded and the tears refused to stop. 

It took her what felt like an eternity to stop crying again. She finished up in the shower, dried her dark auburn locks, and put on her pajamas. She looked menacingly at the bed. She'd be damned if she slept there tonight. God only knew what kind of creepy crawly shit the little whore had. Chelena grabbed a blanket from the closet and marched into the living room. She picked her bag up and dug through it till she found her phone. Knowing full well James had not called or texted her, she checked anyway. A pang of remorse hit her as her screen came up blank – no new messages. Fresh tears began to spill from her dark brown eyes. She lay down on the couch and once more cried herself to sleep.

He looked around the room where she lay sound asleep on the couch. Modest furnishings. Small TV, game systems, movies…most of these things this James person toyed with. He felt the disdain for the man rise in him again and pushed the anger down once more. He continued to look at the room. Paintings…reproductions of Monet hung on the walls. Those would be hers, of that he was certain. A small sigh escaped her lips making him focus on her. She lay on the couch half covered by the blanket, the upper half of her body covered only by the thin tank top she wore. What did they call those? Wife beaters? He shook his head, not understanding the reason behind naming an article of clothing that. She stirred, kicking the blanket off of herself completely. He cocked his head and looked at her. So much pain, so much anguish and hurt. He picked up the blanket and gently draped it over her once more.  
"Sleep well," he whispered in a voice so soft it came out in nothing more than a warm breath. Then he vanished.

Chelena's alarm screeched maddeningly from the bedroom. She sat upright on the couch forgetting momentarily why she was in the living room. Then it hit her full on. The urge to lie back down and cry that much more was unbearable. She knew, however, that if she didn't go to work she wasn't going to get paid. She had no choice but to suck it up, go into work and hold it together for the day. She forced herself to get dressed and drink a cup of tea. The idea of eating anything made her want to gag. By 7:30 she was in the car and on her way to work thinking of everything and anything except James.

"He knows you paid her a visit last night."  
"I know."  
"Why did you go?"  
"To see."  
"Do not forget who you are…what you are. She is of no consequence. She does not believe."  
"And because she does not that means we should not believe in her?" he asked turning to face his friend the anger evident in his voice.  
"Do not forget who we are, my brother. Do not forget what we are."

 

"Chelena, I asked you an hour ago for those documents. Where are they?" Angela asked. Chelena looked up, not understanding what the hell Angela was talking about. It took her near a minute to be able to answer.  
"Angela. I’m so sorry…I'll go get them now. I got side tracked with Morrison's credit card payments…"  
"You're kidding."  
"What?"  
"He's making you pay his credit card bill for him?" Angela asked in disbelief.  
"And dispute items and negotiate his interest rate. And when I'm done with this I have to find a suitable place for Junior to take his vacation and accommodating flights."  
"That's what his secretary is for," Angela stated coldly.  
"Don't tell me that, tell them. And then start looking in the paper for a new job. You know as well as I do how it goes in here," Chelena snapped back. Angela took a step back.  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I forgot he replaced Kathy with you as his new in office gopher/whipping girl/bitch…"  
"Thank you for reminding me."  
"I'll get the files. He probably wanted that done two weeks ago and just gave it to you today."  
"Exactly."  
"Good luck," Angela said putting her hand on Chelena's shoulder and squeezing gently.  
Kendra waited till Angela was out of sight before sliding over on her chair to Chelena's desk.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Do I look okay?"  
"No. Not really."  
This made Chelena smile in spite of herself. Kendra was so good natured and loving but incredibly naïve and often flighty. It was those same qualities that had endeared her to Chelena when she first started.  
"Let’s just say I had a really bad night last night, okay?" Chelena said hoping that Kendra wouldn't push the issue.  
"Oh! Did you and Jimmy get into a fight?" Kendra was the only person who ever called James Jimmy. James hated it, but never had the balls to Kendra that. Still, the mention of James' name, even his nickname, brought on a fresh wave of pain.  
"Chel'?"  
"It's okay, Kendra. I just don't want to talk about it now, ya' know?"  
"Oh. Oh, hey, yeah, okay. I got it," Kendra said starting to back away. She hesitated for a second, wheeled back over and grabbed Chelena in a quick hug then skated back over to her desk. Chelena had to fight the tears again, but this time she managed to win.

 

By the time 5:30 rolled around Chelena had managed to straighten out her boss's credit card, get Junior his flight and vacation booked, pulled Angela's files and kept from having a breakdown the whole day. Not to say she didn't think she'd keep it together once she got home or even into the car, but she counted today as a win for her for a change. She climbed into the car and sighed. 

The drive home was slow; construction on the freeway was a nightmare. Two lanes of traffic were all that were open unless you counted the shoulder in which case that made two and a half. They were coming up to an on ramp which meant more congestion. Just as Chelena made it to the ramp a car came speeding down it, sideswiping two other cars before charging down the shoulder of the road and into traffic to disappear.  
"Holy shit!" she yelled, throwing the car into park and getting out. She and a few others ran to over to the ramp to check on the people who'd just been hit. Others were hastily dialing 911 on their cell phones. 

Chelena ran up to the first car, there were already two others helping that person. She went to the next car. The woman on the drivers' side was bleeding from her large gash on her head. She was sitting stunned in the drivers' seat.  
"Ma'am? Ma'am! Can you hear me? Listen the paramedics are on the way. Can you talk to me?" Chelena asked after she'd yanked the door open. The woman sat slack jawed staring out of her obliterated windshield. In the back Chelena heard muffled whimpers and moans. She looked over the woman's shoulder and in the back seat was an over turned baby seat.  
"Oh shit! Oh god, no," she groaned. "I need help over here!" she yelled over the blare of oncoming sirens. She tried frantically to open the back door but it wouldn't budge. She tried the other side also to no avail. Someone finally came over.  
"Child safety locks?" he asked.  
"Check. Don't move her, I think she's got head trauma or some shit," Chelena warned. She heard the guy press a button, heard the whir of electric locks and she tried again to pull the door open. This time she succeeded.  
"Ohmagod!" she heard the man say. He was right behind Chelena as she climbed gingerly into the car. She lifted the car seat as carefully as she could, unsure of where the baby was. Peering under it she could see the baby was still strapped into the car seat. She tucked her hand under the infant and slowly and gently lifted the baby up.  
"Get on the other side! Help me turn the car seat over!" she yelled to the man behind her. The baby began to cry as the sirens grew ever louder. Chelena let out a sigh of relief. She'd never heard anything so good in her life. The guy opened the other door, climbed in and took hold of the car seat allowing Chelena to support the baby with both hands now. The carefully righted the car seat and then began to check the wailing child feverishly for any cuts or scrapes. The woman in the front seat made no move.  
"It's okay, baby doll," Chelena cooed to the baby, running her hand gently over the child's tiny head. "It's gonna be okay. You'll see."  
"They're here, I'll get them over here first," the guy said jumping out of the car and running towards an EMT. Chelena continued to coo and talk to the baby until the EMT's asked her to move so they could take the mother and the child to the hospital for treatment.  
"Will they be okay?" she asked one of the EMT's as he shut the ambulance door.  
"Think so. Momma looks like head trauma and shock. Baby's just shaken up. Lucky little guy. Very lucky."

Chelena climbed back into her car and sat quietly for another half an hour until traffic began to move again. By the time she made it home it was almost 8:00. Too tired and emotionally drained to do anything else, she took a shower and went back to the couch where she passed out almost immediately.

 

He stood looking down over her, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. One arm behind her head the other dangling over the edge of the couch. She'd saved the life of that child and not even been aware of it. He walked back towards the bedroom looking over the apartment. James' things were still here, he had not yet come to claim them as he had promised. In the bedroom he walked. The bed was still in disarray from the previous day. The sight of the bed disgusted him, as it had her that first night. He looked over at the dresser. A small picture frame caught his attention. He picked it up and stared at it for a few moments. The frame held a picture of Chelena and James, smiling and laughing. She looked so happy in that one moment, so alive…so beautiful. A surge of jealousy ran through him as he looked at the face of James. James, the pitiful man who never deserved such a wonderful….  
"You should not be here, brother."  
The voice pulled him from his thoughts, startling him for a moment.  
"Why is that?" he asked knowing full well the other was right.  
"I have come to collect you. Come," he said taking his arm. 

Chelena's eyes flew open and she sat up. She thought she'd heard voices and…wings? No. No, it was a dream…but she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd heard something coming from the bedroom. The bedroom…the place she most despised now…

Chelena got up and turned on the light in the living room, then the light in the dining room, and then as she entered the bedroom she turned that light on as well. As she suspected there was nothing there. Just the messed up bed, the dresser, end tables, and shards of glass she'd not yet picked up. She sighed heavily. The past few nights she'd actually managed to get some sleep, albeit not very good sleep. The couch was damn uncomfortable, but she'd rather sleep on a bed of nails then use that bed ever again. She walked further into the bedroom and stopped suddenly. She felt what could only be described as a warm pocket of air and the scent of…lilies…she closed her eyes for a moment, so calming was the sensation around her it made her swoon. She opened her eyes and the feeling was gone. No warm pocket of air, no scent of lilies…just the scent of vanilla emanating from the oil warmer plugged into the wall. Chelena walked back towards the kitchen, grabbed a garbage bag, put the rubber dishwashing gloves on and went back to the bedroom. She stripped the bed entirely, stuffing everything into the garbage bag. Tomorrow at lunch she would call someone about getting rid of the mattress and box spring and buying a new one. This was ridiculous now. The animosity in her began to grow as she looked around the bedroom. She knelt down and began to gingerly pick up the large shards of the globe she'd thrown at James' head and dump them into the garbage back with the bed linens. 

On her way to the car she disposed of the garbage bag containing the tainted linens and glass shards. On her lunch break she called a local bedding store and set up delivery and pick up for the mattresses and box springs. Both the CEO and his son were out of the office today making it an especially pleasant day all around for everyone at work. Chelena managed to do the job she was hired for and help out Angela and Kendra for a change. For the first time in months, Chelena left work with a smile on her face.

She got home just as the new bed arrived. She watched as the workers removed the old bed and set up the new one.  
"Not much wrong with this one," one of them had commented.  
"Oh," she replied, not missing a beat, "it's much worse than it looks."

When they were gone, Chelena bounced on the bed, feeling the firmness and enjoying the fact that she was the only one who would actually be sleeping on this mattress. She smiled, grabbed her purse and car keys and headed to the store to get new linens for the bed.  
He appeared just as the door shut, his head cocked to one side as he looked at the bare mattress she had purchased. Such a frivolous expenditure, but if it kept her from having to sleep on that couch….  
He walked around the room, breathing in the fading scent of her perfume, his mind swimming. How could he abandon someone so tantalizing? How could he refuse to believe in her even if she did not or would not believe in them? He ran his hand over the mattress where she had sat. He could still feel her warmth and a flurry of emotions shot through him such as he had not felt in a long time. He sat on the edge of the bed, wings bending just slightly. Forgetting himself, he leaned back until he was lying on the bed, wings spread across it, his eyes shut, and he wondered what it would be like to lie next to her on this bed….  
He was roused from his daydream by the door slamming shut. She was back. Had he been here that long? He stood up, head swimming and vanished quickly.

Chelena was half way up the stairs when she heard the rustle of wings. This time she was sure of it.  
"What the hell?" she demanded as she ran up the rest of the stairs. The living room was empty. She dropped the bags of new bed linens on the floor and marched back to the bedroom. As soon as she walked through the door the scent of lilies was all around her and the air was pleasantly warm. The closer she got to the bed, the stronger the sensations were. She felt lightheaded and sat on the bed. It was even warmer…as though someone had been on it…the scent that much stronger, so enticing…Chelena stretched out over the bed running her hands over any spot that was warm, breathing in the scent of lilies. Her phone began to ring shrilly from the living room snapping her out of her little high. She sat up, the scent was gone and the only warm spot now was the one where she had been laying. Something caught her eye as she got up. Just under the corner of the bed was a charcoal gray feather. Chelena picked the strange feather up and examined it closely. It was unlike any feather she had seen. It had an almost metallic sheen to it, hard and soft at the same time, it reflected the light and shimmered when she spun the shaft between her fingers.  
“Now where did you come from?” she mused to herself as she studied it.


End file.
